DAOT
Scene 1: Toadtown, Mushroom Kingdom Mario walks into Toadtown, as Luigi was finishing a plumbing job there. Mario is uneasy about this next house they'd have to do, as the house they were plumbing a house that was considered "dangerous" by the locals. Mario: A-Luigi, where-a the fuck are you? Luigi: Right here, big bro. Relations between the two had been straining due to a recent accident involving the death of a Yoshi that Mario blamed on Luigi. Mario: Come, we're-a off to-a fucking Toadstontanianus's house. Scene 2: Road to Toadstontanianus's House Mario and Luigi are walking to Toadstontanianus's house. Luigi is looking into the forest, while Mario breaks the silence. Mario: What-a the fuck is taking so long. Where does this chode live, Yoshi's Island? Luigi ignores. Mario had always had a short temper. A horse-drawn carriage appears. Voice from the Carriage: ' Halt! ''Mario and Luigi stop. '''Mario: Hello! How is-a your day? Peach and a group of warrior toads climb out of the carriage. Peach: Hey Mario, I'm going out to Bowser's, for a... uh... diplomatic meeting. Mario: Whatever you-a want! Peach and the toads head out in the carriage. Mario: She's-a such-a fucking slut. Luigi What do you mean? Mario: She goes out to Bowser's every-a month, getting penetrated by his massive-a dong, only to say she gets "kidnapped" and I have to-a fucking save her. Luigi: How does this even benefit the kingdom? Mario: Who the fuck cares, I get to give her head afterward and I get to be a national hero. Scene 3: '''Toadstontanianus's House' ''Mario and Luigi arrive at Toadstontanianus's house. It's a massive mansion They knock on the door. Toadstontanianus: Hello, my dear friends... Luigi: Hello Toadst- Mario: A Hello! It'sa me, Mario! How may we serve you today? Toadstontanianus: Mario... you go upstairs... Green one, downstairs. Mario: Okie Dokie! Yahoo, Yahoo, YA-YA-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YAHOO. Mario BLJ'd upstairs. Luigi goes into the bathroom downstairs. Scene 4: Downstairs Bathroom Luigi: What seems to be the problem? Toadstontanianus: The... Toilet... is clogged. Luigi goes to the toilet, in the midst of unclogging, he feels a shoe on his back. He is pushed down, his face in the water. He desperately tried to resist, but the water reaching his lungs and a knife entering his neck ended him. Scene 5: Upstairs Bathroom Mario: ''' Your toilet is-a fixed, and other-a problems? '''Toadstontanianus: The... shower. Mario: Okie Dokie! Mario enters the shower, by Toadstontanianus closes the shower door, he is locked in. Boiling water begins to pour on him. Mario was being burned alive in the shower. Toadstontanianus was revolutionary. He wanted to overthrow the unstable monarchy and replace it with a communist government. Scene 6: Town Square Mario and Luigi were crucified on a burning cross. They were put on display in the center of Toadtown for all revolutionaries and civilians to see. Many were pleased, many weren't. But all knew that peach was the next target. Category:Mario Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Shok ending Category:Satire Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Vidya games